


Flirting On The Ice

by orphan_account



Category: San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Hockey, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryane Clowe/You fic. I have attempted to keep "You" genderless so readers of all sexes can enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting On The Ice

Ryane’s eyes are on you. Your heart speeds up as he skates across the ice towards you. He doesn’t smile, he just stares. You shudder under the intensity of his gaze, that of a predator calculating the weaknesses of his prey. Your weakness? You want to get caught, in the end.

As he nears you, you jump onto the ice, skating away as fast as you can. He gives chase and the two of you spend five minutes running around the ice. Finally, you misstep and before you know it, your back is up against the wall, his fingers caressing your neck as he pulls you in for a kiss.

He chuckles at your eagerness, beginning to kiss down your neck teasingly. His hands slip under your shirt and just when it gets good, the two of you are rudely interrupted by the arrival of another Shark. Ryane smiles softly, “Later, beautiful. I promise.”


End file.
